wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Burton
Travis Burton, also known as TBubber, is the protagonist for No Way Out. He was first mentioned in the missing persons report evidence received after beating 3:00 AM in the main campaign. Description The missing persons report evidence provides a detailed description of TBubber. He was a 15 year old boy with black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. He wore wire-rimmed glasses and on the night of his disappearance was wearing a red hooded jacket, jeans, and black cons runners. He had a left eyebrow piercing, as well as a gold chain with a small crucifix. He also had on a gray backpack. In-game, Travis has a large amount of dialogue compared to the game's original protagonist, Sam. He responds to being bumped into trees with grunts and swears, and adds comments about the objects he picks up and places. He seems to be very care-free and naive, speaking about subjects such as the Weavers with little respect and talking with many cuss words. He also seems to have a humorous personality, making puns and jokes very frequently. History TBubber and his friend Duncan were amateur paranormal investigators researching the supernatural events surrounding the Weaver family. They had a journal that catalogued all their research. Duncan was the main researcher of their team, while TBubber was more concerned with their success. The pair also ran a website, playwick.com. Their popularity skyrocketed when they started posting videos of their findings regarding Wick on social media, namely YouTube. Apparently, along the line, TBubber cut ties with Duncan and took all the credit for the research for himself. This angered Duncan and he left a pointed voice message on TBubber's phone. TBubber also left a message for Duncan: He asked Duncan to meet him at the gate at 6:00 AM where TBubber promised he would make things right. On Halloween at Midnight, TBubber makes his way into Pine Creek Summer Camp with his camera to film for his next video about the Weavers. A tree falls onto the path he entered through, essentially trapping him in there. However, this did not deter him, as he investigates the camp, commentating on what he sees to his future audience. He finds the key to the gate in the Counselor's cabin, and once inside the notorious forest he sees a light in the distance. It belongs to a candle, and it is sitting amongst five graves; he insists he had no hand in this. His flashlight, which was giving him trouble the whole time, finally died, and it is pitch black until the candle suddenly lights up and there are items on the graves that weren't there before. TBubber states that according to the legend, he must put the items back where they belong. As he picks up each item, the spirits of the Weaver children manifest to pursue TBubber. After he places an item from each grave, he wants to leave. The camp gate, which was closed mysteriously after he entered, has suddenly opened. Once through, the gate once again closes and TBubber turns to find Benny. TBubber runs for his life as all the ghost children chase after him. Seeing a light coming from the Counselor's cabin, he rushes in to find a lit candle lying on the desk. The door slams shut and on the back of it there is a poster with the words "NO WAY OUT" written in something red. He barely has enough time to comprehend the message before an unknown attacker hits him in the face with a shovel. The story closes with a view from his cracked headcam lens as a crow picks on what is presumably TBub's dead body lying on the floor. On November 1st, TBubber's mother files the missing person report that is given to the player after beating 3:00 AM. The opening of Last Year is audio of a news report in winter of 2014 and it states that there were no new leads on his disappearance. Items TBubber has three items found in the first three hours of Wick. Collecting them all will unlock Last Year. Gallery Missingpersonreport.png|TBub's missing person report. Tbubholdsmatch.PNG|Holding a match Tbubholdscandle.PNG|Keeping the flame alive Trivia *TBubber is voiced by Wick's game designer Maceo Mair. *According to his missing person report, TBubber is 5'11" and weighs 180 pounds. Also, his blood type is O. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:No Way Out